The Scent of Mint
by Thin-K
Summary: The cup of tea warms his hands. Its aroma calming him. Mint. A wonder how that can work so relaxing. Perhaps it is because of the memories attached to the scent. KaiTala


**The Scent of Mint**

**By : Kana  
**

He sighs softly. Eyes staring blankly in front of him. Fixed on nothing. Seeing nothing.

The cup of tea warms his hands. Its aroma calming him. Mint. A wonder how that can work so relaxing. Perhaps it is because of the memories attached to the scent.

_Gentle hands following the curve of his back._

His eyes fall shut. Blocking out his surroundings. He's not in the mood to hear the sounds of Bryan's beyblade against the rocks. He doesn't want to hear Ian and Spencer, talking softly about everything and nothing.

_"Stay with me tonight..."_

A soft sigh, quickly carried away by the wind. He doesn't want to remember. It's ... too painful ...

_Lips leaving a gentle trail from his lips to his chest. Giving each step on the way as much attention as the previous one, however never lingering on one spot for more than a couple of seconds. _

He can't help the moan that escapes his lips. Still feeling his every touch.

A yell from bellow makes him open his eyes again. Crystal blue orbs catching familiar lilac/gray ones. The question still hanging in the air. A nod is the Falcon's only answer.

Slowly he turns around again. He's not in the mood for training. Yet he's the team's captain. He has to join them.

His feet seem so heavy when he descends the stairs. Just as heavy as his heart seems to be in his chest. Why is he remembering? Why now? He has locked away all these feelings, all these memories, everything that had to do with _him_. Why is it all resurfacing now?

Growling softly, the red haired teen pulls out his launcher. Wolborg ready for a spin against Falborg.

Bryan's voice, when counting down, is enough to bring him back from his thoughts.

"3 ... 2 ... 1 ... Let it rip ..."

Both of them pull the ripcord. Faces emitting pure concentration. Eyes glued on the spinning blades that fly through the air. However a flash of surprise appears on both their faces and their eyes turn to slits, when they see a third blue blade taking part of their battle.

A soft curse leaves the lilac haired boy's lips when his Falborg is being knocked out of the dish.

Determination grows inside the Demolition Boy's Captain. He will not leave this unpunished. No one beats his team member like that.

He's so concentrated that he does not notice the smirk that is plastered on Bryan's face.

"Wolborg!"

He doesn't need to speak the words for every one to know what he means with that shout.

_Crush that intruder!_

Vaguely he notices the red glow that suddenly surrounds the blue blade. His eyes narrow when he watches the moving object closer.

Familiar.

The power when the 2 blades crash is so big that he has to avert his face.

"So you're still worth being the captain of this team."

Blue eyes open wide. Surprise, no shock, clearly written on his face. Not being able to hide what he's feeling at hearing that soft amused voice again.

Wolborg is still spinning in front of his feet. Dranzer being knowked out of the dish, right into Kai's hand.

Crimson orbs stare into ice blue ones. And a bond he thought long gone suddenly revives again.

-

"You are here..."

A question. A statement. It doesn't require an answer.

The arms around his waist tighten just a little. Gentle lips caressing his neck. His arm reaches out. Fingers tangling themselves in the two-toned blue hair behind him.

He sighs softly. Eyes staring outside. Fixed on nothing. Just paying attention to the body behind him, the arms around him, the lips that occupy themselves with his neck and the hot breathing against his skin.

A cup of tea warms his hands. Its aroma calming him. Mint. He still wonders how it can work so relaxing. Perhaps it is because of the memories attatched to the scent.

_I love you._

Together they watch the rain pour down. The sky cries the tears they had refused to let fall for all these years...

-

The end


End file.
